Memoir's of a Fallen Angel
by angelreverse
Summary: Where no Law’s ,no Hope ,no Freedom exist . An Angel in the shadows draws the most horrendous of Evil to himself. Will the one to save him do it for love of the heart or of the body……


Memoirs of a fallen Angel 

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters in this fan fic, nor do I own the anime .I'm just a writer so sue me.

Pairing

Sesshoumaru x Multiple(implied)

Summery

Where no Law's ,no Hope ,no Freedom exist . An Angel in the shadows draws the most horrendous of people to himself. Will the one to save him do it for love of the heart or of the body……

Chapter #1:Fleeing Angel 

He walked through the streets being as silent as he could. It had rained just about an hour ago , but the scent of the rain mingled with the distinct smell of 'The Fallen' City still persisted. It used to bother him before ,the smell that is, but he was used to it now after almost 15 years in this god forsaken city.

Drawing attention to ones self in this town was a good way to an early grave , especially if one didn't know how to blend with the background. Ok, Maybe it was safer for the outcasts of the outside world in general ,but, Angel's City a.k.a. The Fallen City was the most dangerous place on earth for those who just wandered in or just didn't know what they were doing.

In this City ,there were no Rules, there was no Laws ,and there was no Honor.

The only form of Law in the City was the Street Walkers better known as the Angel's in reference to the City .They took it upon themselves to guard the City from outsiders and insiders alike ,even the Cops didn't venture into the City. If you were under the protection of an Angel ,you were considered one of the Untouchables .

And Strangely all the Angels were women, and the few men in the Squad were either very efficient in battle or very efficient in bed .

The Angels didn't protect just anyone , they choose who they wanted to protect and who they wanted to kill.

He was one of those select few who were protected by the Angels .Even then he was in Danger, and not just from the people outside but inside as well.

He pulled his hooded black trench coat around himself more tightly and tucked his hands inside the flaps, it was getting chilly outside and he knew the sun had gone down .He had to get home fast . He dared not look up in fear of catching someone's eye. So keeping his head down he hurried down the street to the apartment he shared with his Brother . Speaking of his brother he was in deeper shit if he went home later than his brother .

All these thoughts were running through his head that he almost didn't notice the shadow following him . Almost. Suddenly he froze, someone was fallowing him, he could hear the soft almost non existent foot falls of his shadow ,Hell he could smell them at this range.

He couldn't quite place who it was by smell alone, because in this City everthing smelled alike with the exception of him of coarse .He quickened his pace and his shadow followed suit .Panicking he flat out ran ,only to find his shadow materialize in front of him ,blocking his path. He shrunk into himself making a smaller target of himself .Hoping that whoever it was wouldn't hurt him too much.

"What in Fuck's name are you still doin out on the streets "his attacker half screamed at him. Recognizing the very pissed off voice of his brother he relaxed .

"I'm sorry I got delayed at the club" he replied trying to calm the only person in the world who took care of him.

His brother ,Inu Yasha a.k.a the Shadow. People knew him as the Shadow no one except him knew that the real name of the Shadow.Inu Yasha was an Angel but his attitude was the exact opposite .No one ever fought the Shadow and lived to tell the tale .Inu Yasha was the reason he was an Untouchable ,but it never stopped people from trying to get to him.After all he ,Sesshoumaru, was the Arch Angel , the one the City was named after.

As it goes Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were born to a wealthy admiral of the Shinrila army who became the Don of the underworld a few years after Inu Yasha was born. Both Inu Yashas' Mother and Sesshoumarus' Mother were killed the following year in a turf war. Sesshoumaru the oldest of the two boys by mere minutes was the more vulnerable one as he was not exposed to the outside world like his brother .Sesshoumaru was more of the intellectual type .He could Sing, He could Dance ,He could think his was out of anything ,in general he was a strategist. The only thing he didn't want to do was learn how to fight . When Sesshoumaru and Inu Yashas' father was killed in a turf was when the boys were just 12, they had to flee into the Fallen City when the people who murdered their father came to pilfer the mansion .It was a well known fact that the older son of the Don possessed unsurpassable beauty and intelligence ,in short he was a prime catch and all the other Dons' were waiting for their chance to get their hands on him so that they could solve the mystery behind the hidden Son of the Don of the West.

Inu Yasha had grabbed Sesshoumaru and took off with nowhere in mind .He had to get himself and his brother safe ,he had promised his dad he would protect his brother at all costs .They were on the highway when the thought suddenly struck Inu Yasha , the road led to the Fallen City ,no one could touch them there. As they reached the Cities borders their car broke down Inu Yasha had gotten himself and his brother out of the Car and running, the people who were chasing them started firing tranq darts at them but Inu Yasha had evaded them all . Just as they were entering the City one of the darts found its mark on Sesshoumarus' ankle thereby disabling him .Inu Yasha couldn't lift Sesshoumaru as he kept slipping, in the end Inu Yasha ripped off Sesshoumarus hooded Trench coat and entered into the darkness of the City dragging Sesshoumaru along with him.

That was the last sighting of the Arch-Angel as he entered the Fallen City . For all those who saw him swore that they saw an angel with flowing silver hair that glittered in the moonlight and the eyes of a Phoenix .The only definitive mark they could give to distinguish the Arch Angel was the crescent moon the color of the night sky on his forehead. They also saw the Red Guardian who valiantly saved the Angel. Thus the Fallen City was renamed Angels City.

In the present Sesshoumaru was following his brother home .Inu Yasha was walking in front of Sesshoumaru acting as a shield with his sword the, tetsusaiga ,drawn in warning . They reached home in a matter of minutes .

Sesshoumaru was getting undressed when he heard Inu Yasha from the kitchen.

"So, Did Gabby offer you to anyone today" InuYasha asked.

"No, contrary to what you think Gabby is a nice person and she wouldn't do something like that" Sesshoumaru replied with just a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Ya ,a real nice person who makes you dance in front of a dozen people for money ,So, ya ,I see your point" InuYasha sneered .

"Look, just drop it ok .She gave me a job and I'm happy with it " Sesshoumaru said tryin to sound like he was convinced. "Ya I can see that" was all Inu Yasha said before walking into the one bedroom that they shared and staring at Sesshoumaru, who squirmed . Inu Yasha sighed and sat on the bed patting the space next to him , motioning for Sesshoumaru to sit down. Sesshoumaru who wore only a loose khaki pants with no shirt on complied and sat next to Inu Yasha who hugged him close and whispered into his ear "I just want you safe and by my side always". Sesshoumaru only let Inu Yasha see him while he was undressed ,Yes he danced in a club for a living but that way it .Inu Yasha settled on the bed holding Sesshoumaru close to his chest both their hairs cascading around them like a sparkling river.

Inu Yasha lay awake long after Sesshoumaru had dozed off .How long would they hide ?. How long till he Confessed to Sesshoumaru about his TRUEintentions ?. He loved Sesshoumaru in a unbrotherly manner , I mean who wouldn't ,but his need was getting the better of him and he hoped that he wouldn't hurt Sesshoumaru in the process.

Sighing Inu Yasha closed his eyes letting sleep claim him all the while thinking '_tomorrow is a new day after all'_

_No Flames please this is the first fic I actually tried so (BIG PUPPY EYES)Be Getil_


End file.
